


Silver Eyes

by Beleriandings



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Healing, re-embodiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleriandings/pseuds/Beleriandings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros and Celebrimbor both inherited Fëanor's silver eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Silver Eyes (Traduction française)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185324) by [Soso_et_Candouille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soso_et_Candouille/pseuds/Soso_et_Candouille)



They both have the same eyes. 

Silver eyes, pale and keen and filled with cold light. Fëanor’s eyes. 

It runs in the family. 

The one who links them is gone, but they are still joined by the ties he left behind.

They were ever distant in their first life, but in their second, things are different.

Celebrimbor had always feared Maedhros, just a little, his own childhood memories filled with his tall, grim-faced uncle. The head of their house and the lord of the frozen Marches, with his hair the colour of blood and a network of scars across his body that made him look as though he had been shattered and put haphazardly together again.

Celebrimbor’s death and his second life make him realise; that had been  _exactly_  what had happened. It had happened to him to, broken into pieces in the dungeons of the enemy. Emerging back into the too-bright light of Aman, trembling and over-sensitive, a world that is too much.

Maedhros understands though. Celebrimbor sees it in his eyes. 

Curufin had had those eyes too; the three had been the only ones to inherit them.

 _Chance_ , Celebrimbor tells himself, but does not really believe it.

Celebrimbor doesn’t think he could look into Curufin’s eyes, not yet anyway. Sometimes he cannot even look into his own in the mirror, for they are too alike. 

But Maedhros’ eyes and the quiet understanding that grows there… they are easier.

And for now at least, it is enough. 


End file.
